<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bayern-Leverkusen (1-2) by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081836">Bayern-Leverkusen (1-2)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [426]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bayer Leverkusen, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, TT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas avait une bonne raison pour ne pas foirer, même avec une lentille de contact en moins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lukáš Hrádecký &amp; Niko Kovač</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [426]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bayern-Leverkusen (1-2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Bayern-Leverkusen (1-2)</span>
</p><p><br/>Lukas est heureux d'avoir gagné ce match, c'était tellement compliqué et improbable que c'est parfait pour son petit cœur. Mais il reste triste de ne pas avoir revu Niko sur le bord du terrain aujourd'hui, il ne dirait pas qu'il le méritait parce qu'il n'a pas suivi toute l'histoire, cependant il a bien compris que le Bayern ne lui a pas facilité la vie. Leverkusen est un bon club, Lukas se sent dans sa propre famille, mais le premier vrai club qui l'a accueilli est Francfort, donc Niko fait partie de l'équation. Lukas ne peut pas s'imaginer ce que ça peut faire d'être trahi par son propre club, il a toujours pensé que le respect était la notion primordiale d'un club aussi grand que le Bayern, mais il s'était sûrement trompé. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être fier d'avoir pu venger, même indirectement, son ancien entraîneur.</p><p><br/>Lukas le revoit quelques jours plus tard, il est vraiment heureux de ces retrouvailles, Niko lui avait plus manqué qu'il aurait pu le croire. Lukas le tient contre lui comme il tiendrait Jan s'il le revoyait dans l'instant, il a un sens de l'affection beaucoup trop développé, ce n'est probablement plus une surprise pour aucun de ses coéquipiers. Il fait semblant de ne pas voir les cernes sous ses yeux, il ne veut pas le gêner, il mérite mieux. Lukas ne peut pas s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui autant qu'il le peut, il restera son entraîneur et il ne veut pas qu'il souffre à cause de ce qui a pu se passer à Munich.</p><p><br/>''Merci Lukas...''</p><p>''Toujours avec plaisir coach.''</p><p>''C'était un match incroyable, tu es devenu si fort avec le temps.''</p><p>''C'était pour vous évidemment, vous méritez mieux.''</p><p>''Changeons de sujet s'il te plaît ; tu as retrouvé ta lentille de contact ?''</p><p><br/>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>